


Terror From Beyond

by Teraskas



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Action/Adventure, Exploration, Other, Ruins, Tamriel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teraskas/pseuds/Teraskas
Summary: Darkness rises in Tamriel, and light to meet it.The dark sorcerer Morravar has found a missing map to an ancient, abandoned Ayleid ruin.Said ruins house an ancient Ayleid relic.Some relics are lost to time...while others hold unspeakable power and darkness which should be forgotten forever.





	Terror From Beyond

A violent thunderstorm rages over Glenumbra.  
Under the cover of darkness, Lord Morravar traverses the landscape on his trusty Dromath’ra Senche.  
Rain continues to pour down on his cape as he examines a map which directs him to an abandoned Ayleid ruin.  
The drawing on the map closely resembles the ruins known as Ezduiin.  
Clearly whoever drew this must’ve had an artistic streak in them, as it’s absolutely flawless with regards to detail.  
Meticulously accurate down to the smallest crack in the marble, rocks…the way the foliage partially covers the entrance while guarded by 2 Welkynd stone scones.  
Morravar dismounts calmly, although the dull thud by which he hits the ground causes mud to splash up.  
He keeps his distance from the entrance, but briefly scans the environment with his eyes for anything or anyone suspicious.  
Anyone foolhardy enough to have followed him this far would gravely regret that, and face the consequences.  
The cyan reflection of the Welkynd stones light up a large area of the forest and helps tremendously to this regard.  
Morravar senses that there isn’t anyone in his immediate vicinity, and proceeds towards the entrance.  
He softly touches the door, and proceeds inside.

Once inside and no longer battered by the storm, he looks over his shoulder and gazes at the door again.  
For a short moment, hesitation takes over…but the words “Do not hesitate, show no mercy.” are on his mind.  
He has been searching for a mysterious relic known as “The Dark Crystal” for over 10 years, and at long last it is so close…almost within reach.  
Years of following up leads, most of which were nothing but urban legends and myths.  
Dedication and perseverance paid off: Concrete evidence did indeed exist and found its way into his hands.  
With that thought on his mind, he raises his left hand towards the door.  
Shortly afterwards, a purple ward appears on the door which blocks any entrance…but also any possibility of escape.  
Whoever has taken refuge inside this Ayleid ruin will have sealed their fate.  
With purpose on his mind, Morravar embraces his power and proceeds deeper into the ruins.  
He has nothing to fear, for he is the Darkness incarnate.  
Many people would have sold their soul to Daedric Princes, or committed unspeakable acts to obtain power equal to his.  
But when you have lived for a thousand years like he has…certain aspects and traits come more naturally than others. Patience being the most important.  
A group of 3 cultists notice him slowly walking towards them.  
One of the cultists starts moving in his direction “You fool, you came all this way just to die ? How pathetic.”  
“Ironic...you possess the gift of foresight for your companions and yourself.” Morravar replies.  
Morravar raises both of his hands and in doing so, the left and right cultist both grip their throats.  
When Morravar clenches his fists, a snapping sound can be heard, and the lifeless cultist corpses fall to the floor.  
The remaining cultist is then slammed into a wall on the left by Morravar.  
The cultist is hanging vertically still on the wall, while choking himself.  
When Morravar has finally had enough, he releases the cultist whose life essence has been entirely depleted.  
Morravar proceeds through the ruins until he encounters the next group of enemies.  
With the thought of the crystal on his mind, he has little time for games.  
He slams his destruction staff on the ground, creating a fiery shockwave which is propelled forward, incinerating the group.

After wading through countless enemies, he finally reaches the shrine which holds the crystal.  
It’s closely guarded by the cultist leader, who stands there gloating at Morravar.  
Gloating of how much the crystal infuses him with power…and that Morravar is powerless to stop him.  
“Your feeble skills are nothing compared to mine.” Morravar says when he has grown tired of the pointless bravado.  
With a flick of his wrist, he snaps the Cultist leader’s neck.  
The two other cultists looks over their shoulders, caught completely off guard.  
Instantly realizing what happened, they start running towards the exit.  
“Not so fast…”Morravar replies, just as he expected the two remaining cultists would make a run for it.  
Out of nowhere, the cultists are frozen in stasis and turned towards eachother.  
He whispers in the direction of one cultist “Your friends have betrayed you.”…and shortly thereafter, the weak minded individual was dominated.  
The cultist appears to have entered a trance like state and pulls out a knife…which he promptly uses to stab the other cultist in the back.  
Almost immediately afterwards, the knife boils down to a liquid poisonous substance which takes the wielder’s life.  
“All too easy.” Morravar says with a smile on his face.

Having finally dealt with all the interruptions, he then turns his undivided attention to the Dark Crystal.  
“You will show me what lies ahead.” He commands to the crystal as he raises his hand.  
However this time lightning emerges from his fingertips and pours into the crystal.  
As the intensity of the visions increases, he also points his right hand towards the crystal.  
Lightning is now flowing from both of his hands, and countless visions start flooding his mind.  
Hundreds of years of mental training have sharpened his senses and honed his mind as he focuses in on the most important ones:  
Visions of The Imperial city, A woman wearing mercenary armor, a dark armored Khajiit, The Dark Brotherhood insignia, Watch Captain Astanya, villages on fire and invaded by Daedric forces, A fleet of Maomer ships,  
a mysterious ornate ring, an exploding volcano, two massive armies fighting each other.  
And lastly…a figure that looks like a tall man shrouded in blue/gray armor with bright blue lightning coursing off his body.  
Most of these don’t seem to make sense…but it’s only a matter of time before he deciphers the meaning of these.  
The visions suddenly stop and Morravar softly drops to the floor.  
He slowly rises to his feet and summons the crystal.  
It is released from the sconce, floats through the air and lands in his hand.  
To most individuals, these visions would be nothing but a sequence of random events.  
However Morravar has already worked out the most crucial vision:  
With a devious smile on his face, Morravar remarks “Finally...he will return.” As his cape flows effortlessly through the air while leaving the ruins…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> Frequent reader here, but first time posting here.  
> I'm writing my own story set in the Elder Scrolls universe.  
> My girlfriend also plays Eso and has her own fanfics (Both Eso and Marvel) on this site as well.  
> Check out her most recent Eso fanfic here:  
> Don't forget to comment and leave a Kudo on her work.  
> Many thanks in advance ! :)  
> Follow me on Twitter: @TeraskasRaltar.  
> And my girl: @PersijnLynn.


End file.
